


Never die on me

by perrythedeer



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Nightmares, Quiet, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: HEY WHO WANTED PART 3 OF THE SYLVIE KILLS RAMSEY AU bc i didnt so i pussy'd out and fixed it
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Never die on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomGuygoesviral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGuygoesviral/gifts).



Whats her biggest fear? If you had asked her that when she'd been hit with nightmare fuel, she wouldn't have been able to tell you. Shes a cop, police officers arent supposed to feel, let alone be _scared_. But it hit full force when she got home, stumbling into bed and barely feeling Ramsey behind her. and then he wasn't. That shouldn't've bothered her.

Percy still didn't know what her biggest fear was, killing people? Friends turning against you? She wasn't sure. ~~False senses of security~~ She pulled herself out of bed the next morning ~~failure~~ , dully noting that Ramsey wasn't in bed with her. Of course he wasn't, he was dead- no, wait, that wasn't right. It was a dream. ~~Helplessness~~

She put on her uniform for the day and left her room, ready to go through the quiet morning motions. Bread, water, bread, water, that was all she needed. Brush teeth, brush hair, head out. Bread water brush teeth head out-

There was someone on the couch.

Percy involuntarily let out a sigh of relief, nearly falling against the wall with how heavy it was. She went over to him, his head leaning off the arm slightly, legs swung over the other one, arms folding over his chest. He'd probably been watching television.

She stared for a minute, just watching the rise and fall of his chest, before moving to sit infront of the couch, sighing quietly.

"I thought you were gone." Percy knew Ramseys sleeping patterns were messed up, he'd be either able to wake at the drop of a hat or he'd sleep through an earthquake. She'd hoped it was the second one. "I woke up and immediately thought _hes dead_ and... that I needed to kill some little _kid_."

She folded her knees to her chest, laying her arms and head over them. "I was scared, just because I couldn't keep you alive and- I don't know if I really blamed the kid. I'd like to think i have some sense of moral. I kinda have too, I'm a cop."

A forced little laugh, and she shook her head "I think- i think i cut his eye out. You remember that.. Sylvie kid we helped yesterday? I- I think im gonna call him, check and make sure he's okay after everything." she clenched her fists, and turning around, reaching a hand up to lightly press her fingers against his neck.

The steady beating was comforting. "Never die on me. You- you wouldn't want to see me after someone i love- cared about had died." she murmured, standing up and brushing herself off. Time to get ready for the day.

She'd always had an easier time talking to bodies. Seeing your best friend as one was one hell of a wake up call.


End file.
